List of neighbourhoods in Toronto
Toronto, Ontario, Canada is called "the city of neighbourhoods" because of the strength and vitality of its many communities. The city has upwards of 240 distinct neighbourhoods within its boundaries. Before 1998, Toronto was a much smaller municipality and formed part of Metropolitan Toronto. When the city amalgamated that year, Toronto grew to encompass the former municipalities of York, East York, North York, Etobicoke, and Scarborough. Each of these former municipalities still maintains, to a certain degree, its own distinct identity, and the names of these municipalities are still used by their residents. The area known as Toronto before the amalgamation is sometimes called the "old" City of Toronto, the Central District or simply "Downtown". The "old" City of Toronto is, by far, the most populous and dense part of the city. It is also the business centre of the city. The "inner ring" suburbs of York and East York are older, predominantly middle-class areas, and are highly ethnically diverse. Much of the housing stock in these areas consists of old pre-war single-family houses and post-war high-rises. Many of the neighbourhoods in these areas were built up as streetcar suburbs and contain many dense and mixed-use streets. Mostly they share many characteristics with sections of the "old" city, outside of the downtown core. The "outer ring" suburbs of Etobicoke, Scarborough, and North York are much more suburban in nature (although North York is becoming more urban and has its own "downtown" around Mel Lastman Square). The following is a list of the more notable neighbourhoods, divided by the neighbourhoods' location based on the former municipalities, the names of which are still known and commonly used by Torontonians. What makes Toronto unique in many ways is the concern of (some) local residents within its neighbourhoods. Many Ratepayer’s Associations, Resident's Associations and Homeowner's Associations exist and meet regularly. Larger umbrella organizations such as CORRA, FoNTRA and CHIP organize because of bigger issues. Many of these organizations have websites which can be accessed from the Toronto Wiki website's Ratepayer’s Associations listings page. Old Toronto The Old City of Toronto refers to the City of Toronto and its boundaries from 1967 to 1997. It is sometimes referred to as the "South" or "Central" district, or more frequently as "the (downtown) core." Some of these names such as "The Fashion District" are (or were) used as marketing for the areas or by BIAs; this area is actually called "King-Spadina" by locals. Another example is the "Old Town of York", known also as "King and Parliament". Many were recreated or branded to reconnect the areas with their past history, early beginnings, or even recent use and prominence. Some historical city 'wards' used in the 19th century are no longer used, St. David, St. George and St. Patrick wards. The use for St. Lawrence ward has remained, known today just as "St. Lawrence". For the purposes of geographic distinction, the neighbourhoods of the Old City are broken down into four sub sections; Downtown Core (Central) * The Annex * Bay Street (The Financial District) * Cabbagetown * Chinatown * Church and Wellesley (The Gaybourhood) * Corktown * Distillery District * The Entertainment District * The Fashion District * Harbourfront * Gardens District * Kensington Market * Mirvish Village * Moss Park * Queen Street West * Old Town of York * Regent Park * Riverdale * Seaton Village * St. James Town * St. Lawrence * Toronto Islands * University - Neighbourhood * The Waterfront * Yorkville East End * The Beach(es) Since the plebiscite, it's now called, 'The Beach' * Blake-Jones * The Danforth (Greektown or Danforth Village) * Gerrard Street East (Little India) * Greenwood-Coxwell * Leslieville (sometimes considered part of Riverdale) * Playter Estates * Portlands * Queen-Broadview Village (occasionally referred to a part of Riverdale) * Riverdale * South Riverdale * Upper Beach North End (the southern portion is also referred to as Midtown) * Bedford Park * Casa Loma * Casa Loma - Neighbourhood * Deer Park * Forest Hill (and Forest Hill Village) * Forest Hill South * Hogg's Hollow * Lawrence Park * Lawrence Park South * Moore Park * Mount Pleasant East * Mount Pleasant West * North Toronto * Rathnelly * Rosedale * Summerhill * Yonge and Eglinton (considered centre of Midtown Toronto) * Yonge and St. Clair West End * Bloorcourt Village * Bloordale Village * Bloor West Village * Bracondale Hill * Brockton Village * Corso Italia * Dovercourt-Wallace Emerson-Junction * Dufferin Grove * High Park * The Junction (formerly West Toronto) * Koreatown * Liberty Village * Little Italy * Parkdale * Palmerston Boulevard * Portugal Village (also Trinity Bellwoods) * Roncesvalles Village * Trinity Niagara * Trinity Bellwoods * Swansea * Wychwood East York * Broadview North * East End Danforth * Leaside * O'Connor-Parkview * Old East York * Pape Village * Thorncliffe Park * Crescent Town * Woodbine Heights * Woodbine-Lumsden Etobicoke * Alderwood * Eatonville * Edenbridge-Humber Valley * Eringate Centennial West Deane * Etobicoke West Mall * Islington * Humber Heights-Westmount * Humber Bay * The Kingsway * Kipling and Dixon * Long Branch * Markland Wood http://www.marklandwood.org * Mimico * Martingrove * Mount Olive-Silverstone-Jamestown * New Toronto * Princess-Rosethorn * Sunnylea * The Queensway * Thorncrest Village * Rexdale * Richview * The Elms (Old Rexdale) * The Westway * Thistletown * West Humber-Clairville * West Deane Park * Willowridge Scarborough * Agincourt * Bendale (Cedarbrae) * Birch Cliff * Bridlewood * Centennial Scarborough * Clairlea-Birchmount * Cliffside * Cliffcrest * Dorset Park * Eglinton East * The Golden Mile * Guildwood * Highland Creek * Hillside * Kennedy Park * Ionview * L'Amoreaux * Malvern * Maryvale * Milliken * Morningside * Morningside Heights * Oakridge * Port Union * Scarborough Junction * Scarborough Village * Tam O'Shanter-Sullivan * West Hill * West Rouge * Wexford * Wishing Well Acres * Woburn North York * Armour Heights * Amesbury * The Bridle Path * Bathurst Manor * Bayview Village * Bayview Woods-Steeles * Bedford Park-Nortown * Black Creek (Ontario) * Banbury-Don Mills * Caribou Park * Clanton Park * Cricket Club * Don Mills * Don Valley Village * Downsview * Dublin Heights * Elia * Emery * Englemount-Lawrence * Flemingdon Park * Glen Park * Glenfield-Jane Heights * Graydon Hall * Henry Farm * Hillcrest Village * Hogg's Hollow * Humber Summit * Humbermede * Jane and Finch * Lawrence Heights * Lawrence Manor * Lansing * Ledbury Park * Maple Leaf * Newtonbrook * North York Centre * O'Connor-Parkview * Oriole * Parkwoods-Donalda * Parkway Forest * Pelmo Park-Humberlea * Pleasant View * Rustic Neighbourhood * The Peanut * Victoria Park Village * Village at York * Westminster-Branson * St. Andrew-Windfields * Willowdale * Wilson Heights * York Mills * York University Heights York * Baby Point * Beechborough-Greenbrook * Briar Hill-Belgravia * Cedervale * Caledonia-Fairbanks * Humewood-Cedervale * Keelesdale-Eglinton West * Lambton * Harwood * Oakwood * Old Mill * Mount Dennis * Rockcliffe-Syme * Runnymede * Silverthorn * Steeles * Weston See also *Toronto (main article) *Doors Open Toronto *Ratepayer’s Associations External links * Map of Toronto Neighbourhoods * City of Toronto Neighbourhood Links * City of Toronto Profile Map * Category:Lists of places pl:Dzielnice Toronto pt:Lista de bairros e distritos de Toronto